degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Situationman/Orlando TCB S2E17 - Secret (1)
Main Plot: Shawn (At football practice, Shawn leads a play.) Shawn: Ready! Hut! (Darnell passes the ball to Shawn and he throws to Trevor. Trevor makes a touchdown.) Blake: And touchdown! Good play! (Shawn stumbles.) Blake: You alright, Cooke? Shawn: Just dizzy and overheated I guess. Blake: Well take a cooler. Shawn: Thanks. Darnell! Darnell: What? Shawn: Play QB for me! Darnell: Whatever. (Shawn sits on the bence, drinks some water and breates heavily.) Shawn: I don't feel like strong man. Subplot: Jay (In Maimi, Jay is in his apartment making food. He sits on his couch. and watches T.V. His phone rings.) Jay: Hello? Jasmine: Hey Jay. Jay: Who's this ? Jasmine: It's Jasmine. Jay: Jasmine? I have haven't heard from you since July. Jasmine: When we had sex. Jay: Yeah. So what's up? Jasmine: Do you have any plans for the next week? Jay: Nope. Why? Jasmine: I want you to come see me. Jay: Are you in the hospital? Jasmine: No. I'm at my sister's house. Jay: Where's that? Jasmine: In Orlando? Jay: Orlando... Jasmine: Don't like the place? Jay: I do I just prefer Miami. Jasmine: Well, I need you right now. Please? Jay: Sure. I'll be there tomorrow. Jasmine: Thank you.That would help a lot. Jay: Yeah. bye. (He hangs up and looks concerned.) Third Plot: France (France is with Frankie, JC, Randi, and May at Frankie's locker.) JC: Wanna plan the next party, Frankie? Frankie: It'll be sick as usual. JC: Who's coming? Frankie: Everyone standing right here. May: Yay! Randi: There also maybe some sex. France: Sex... Frankie: Ran, don't mention sex in front of France. Randi: Why are you throwing a party? JC: Concerned for sex huh? Wanna go somewhere private? Frankie: Dude... that's my sister. JC: I'm joking. France: You're also a weirdo. JC: Ha! Who else is coming? Frankie: People who don't talk to so don't cause trouble. JC: No promises. Frankie: Let's get out of here. France: You guys go ahead I'll master... I mean, catch up. Frankie: On second thought you guys go ahead. (May, Randi and JC leave.) Frankie: Correct me if I'm wrong, and I know I'm not wrong but were you about to say masterbate? France: Yes... Frankie: I thought you were on a good no sex streak. France: Masterbating keeps me from looking for sex. I even have a sex toy. Frankie: Do I have to hear that? Do you have to say it out loud? France: There's no one here. Frankie: You're doing great and you're not as bad as me. France: You only fuck Randi. Frankie: That's because she loves me and it. France: Okay. End of convo! Frankie: I'd agree. Let's go home. (They leave.) Main Plot: Shawn (Shawn lays on his floor, exhausted and sweaty. His phone rings next to him and he answers.) Shawn: Hello? Joe: Dude! How was practice? Shawn: Extremely tiring. Joe: You sound tired. Shawn: I'm literally on my floor shirtless. Joe: Shall come over there and massage you? Shawn: Please don't say any faggot crap. Joe: I'm joking. Shawn: What are you doing, anyways? Joe: Playing video games waiting for Kaitlin to call me. Shawn: Doesn't she hate your ass? Joe: We're talking things out. Shawn: Sure. Joe: Is your homework done? Shawn: Are you my boss? Joe: Just saying. Shawn: I'll call you back dude. Joe: Sure. (They hang up. Shawn barey crawls onto his bed.) Shawn: I need some help. Subplot: Jay (The next morning, Jay pulls up to a store in Orlando. He goes inside.) Jay: What to get. What to get. (He buys some food and drinks and goes back to his car. Someone walks over to his car.) Jay: Jazz? Jasmine: Hello, Jay. (They hug.) Cassie: I've seen you before. Jay: You seem familiar too. Cassie: Do you know anyone at Orlando High? Jay: I know a Paris... and May. Cassie: I know them! Jasmine: It's great to see you again! Cassie: I'll leave you guys to talk. (Cassie goes inside the store. Jay and Jasmine get in his car.) Jay: So, I'm here. Jasmine: I need you here. Jay: What's the situation? Jasmine: I have some news. Jay: You're not dying, are you? Jasmine: No... Jay: Oh... cool. Jasmine: But I'm pregnant. Jay: What? Jasmine: I'm pregnant, with your baby, we're going to be parents! Jay: Excuse me... (Jay gets out of his car and starts walking around the corner. Jasmine gets out of his car.) Jasmine: Jay? (He continues walking.) Third Plot: France (France is in her room. She is holding her sex toy. Frankie knocks.) Frankie: Dinner time, you freak! France: Go drink out of the toilet! Frankie: How can I when your goods were there already? France: Nice one! Frankie: Now when you're done playing with that crotch stick, dinner's on the table. France: Shut it! (Frankie laughs and walks away.) Main Plot: Shawn (The next day, Shawn is walking with Joe.) Shawn: Yesturday's practice was most energy destroyer. Joe: It was that hard? Shawn: Yeah. I feel like I'm losing my energy and focus. Joe: What are you going to do? Shawn: I have an idea. (Shawn walks up to Daniel.) Shawn: Excuse me. Daniel: Can I help you, niner? Shawn: You're a tenner and yes you can. Daniel: What do you need? Shawn: Do you know anybody who can get drug stuff? Daniel: A little young to be dealing drugs. Shawn: It's not for me. Daniel: Okay, then sure. I know a guy. Shawn: How much? Daniel: How much do you have? (Shawn gives Daniel twenty dollars.) Daniel: I'll be right back. (Daniel walks away.) Subplot: Jay (Jay sits in his car looking upset.) Jay: I can't believe this. (Jasmine calls his phone. He ignores.) Jay: I'm going to be a father. Third Plot: France (France is at her locker. JC walks by.) JC: Hey France. Wanna go to the janitor's closet? France: Sure... I mean no! JC: You said sure. France: I meant no! JC: I got a nice hard dick for you. France: I'll tell Frankie you're trying to grope me if you don't hit the road! (Frankie walks from behind a corner.) Frankie: It's okay. I put him up to it. JC: My job here is done. (JC walks away.) Frankie: I heard that sure part but you did okay. France: Don't ever do that again. Frankie: But you're doing great! France: I know. Don't send your friend to try that. It's gross. Frankie: So is an STI. (France grabs Frankie's finger and bends it.) Frankie: Okay!! Okay! I'm sorry. France: Good. Now run to class. (Frankie runs away. France look upset.) Main Plot: Shawn (Shawn walks into the locker room with his backpack. He sits down and pulls out a needle.) Shawn: He could've given me a pill instead of sharp pointy things. (Myles walks in. Shawn hides the needle.) Myles: What was that? Shawn: What are you doing here? Myles: Minding my own business. I saw what you did! Shawn: What? Myles: That's a needle! Shawn: And? Myles: You're doing drugs! Shawn: It's medication, dumbass. Go look it up. Myles: Wait til I tell everyone! (Shawn pins Myles to the wall.) Shawn: If you say one thing about this I will slash your neck! Myles: Get off me! (He pushes Shawn off and runs out.) Shawn: Oh no! (Shawn look worried.) Next Week Myles: You don't know what I'll do. Shawn: You know what I'm gonna do? ICE France: He's beautiful. (Frankie walks up to Travis.) Frankie: I'm warning you. Travis: Who's say you're the boss? ICE (Shawn pushes Myles to the ground. Joe and Cassie try to break it up.) Joe: You can't use drugs. Shawn: What's the other option? (Travis smiles at France.) France: I don't care what say, he's mine! Baby Jay: I'm an idiot! Jasmine: We're both in our twenties. It's not bad. Cassie: Just kiss already. (Jay glares at Cassie.) Jay: Seriously? Not helping. All New Orlando Next Week on Degrassi Wiki Category:Blog posts